


front flip broom

by qurrt (orphan_account)



Series: joshler hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, Brooms, Front flip, Hurt Josh Dun, M/M, caring tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/qurrt
Summary: “I can’t believe you broke your leg trying to do a front flip from your broom.” Tyler scolded as he helped Josh lay back on his bed.





	front flip broom

“I can’t believe you broke your leg trying to do a front flip from your broom.” Tyler scolded as he helped Josh lay back on his bed.

For the first time, it wasn’t Tyler who had done the dumb thing, it was _ Josh. _

Josh flailed at Tyler’s words- or he flailed as best he could with his leg bound tightly in a cast. (He was mainly swinging his arms around).

“Draco said I wouldn’t be able to, so I had to prove him wrong!” 

Tyler hummed at that. While Draco _ was _ a tricky, little asshole, it _ didn’t _ mean Josh had to go along with whatever he was saying. 

“You’re a complete dumbass. A complete dumbass, Joshua Dun.” 

Josh’s face scrunched up at that into a disgruntled expression.

“Legally you cant be mean to me now I’m in pain.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes at that. He didn’t realise how dramatic Josh could be sometimes. “We both know the nurse drugged you up on pain meds. Shouldn’t you be slurring your words and acting high right now?” 

Tyler sort of wished Josh would just pass out already, if he was honest. 

“You love me.” Josh grinned, reaching out for Tyler, making grabby hands for his boyfriend. 

Tyler rolled his eyes again and crawled over, laying next to his boyfriend. “I love you when you’re not doing front flips off your broom.” 

Tyler paused.

“I hope you know the next time you try something like that I’m telling Snape you stole his magic books.” 

Josh stuck out his tongue. “You wouldn’t do that.”

But Tyler would, they both knew that.


End file.
